


This Is Not The Date I Planned - The Porny Epilogue

by Joe_Reaves



Series: This Is Not The date I Planned [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fisting, M/M, Marking, Mild D/s, Mild Painplay, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sex scene that couldn't happen in the previous fic because Becker had concussion and wasn't in the mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not The Date I Planned - The Porny Epilogue

Lester shut the door, tossed his keys on the hall table, and hung his coat up in the closet before strolling into the living room. “Honey, I'm … well, I assume this means you're feeling better.”

Becker grinned, prowling towards him without a stitch of clothing on. “My headache has gone. Ditzy has cleared me to return to work as soon as the holiday is over. And it occurs to me that at the end of the movie, once he's saved the day, James Bond always gets the girl. I'm not grateful enough to go out and get you one, so you'll just have to put up with me.”

Lester laughed. “I'm hardly Bond material!”

“Not what your gaggle of female admirers told Stringer.” Becker grinned wickedly. “As well as comparing you to Daniel Craig, they made mention of a rather suave James Bond impersonation just before you ran after the pack of cyno-whatsits.”

Lester ducked his head and ran a hand around his neck self-consciously. “Ah. Well, it wasn't really an impersonation. They asked my name and I figured if I was going to have to chase a pack of cygnathuses in full evening dress anyway, I might as well make the most of it.”

Becker laughed delightedly and then leaned forward, firmly taking Lester's briefcase out of his hand and placing it on his desk. “Well, I'm not sure I'm exactly cut out to be a Bond girl either, but I'm planning to give it my best shot, so come here 007 and kiss me.”

Grinning wickedly, Lester grabbed him and pulled him into a deep kiss, before dipping him so deeply that Becker had no choice but to trust Lester to hold him up. “If I really wanted to play James Bond, I'd probably get you to make me a martini first, but I think I'd rather you got your sexy arse into the bedroom so I could have my wicked way with you.” He brought Becker slowly back to his feet. “I think I need to check every inch of you to be sure you're uninjured.”

“Sounds good to me,” Becker told him. “Feel free to use all your senses. I wouldn't mind lying back and letting you put that wicked tongue of yours to use.”

Lester rolled his eyes. “And I thought this was meant to be my reward!” He pushed Becker gently. “Bedroom!”

“Yes, Sir!”

“Now that I could get used to.” Lester followed his lover into the bedroom, enjoying the view he was getting of Becker's arse as he did.

Becker grinned over his shoulder at Lester. “See something you like?” He wiggled his arse provocatively and then stretched out on the bed, one arm behind his head, his other hand reaching down to stroke himself slowly. “You need to get naked.”

“Hmmm, I could just stand here and watch for a while. You do make a very pretty sight, Hilary. Far more enticing than most Bond girls.” He took his suit jacket off and draped it over a chair before slowly and deliberately unfastening his cufflinks. “Put on a good show for me, but if you come before I'm ready, there'll be trouble.”

Becker stretched slowly and ran his hand over his flat stomach and up to his chest, pinching a nipple. He threw his head back, baring his throat, and moaned softly. “Oh yes, that feels good.” 

Lester dropped his cufflinks on the dressing table without taking his eyes off his lover. He unfastened his tie and dropped it gently on the bed near Becker's feet. “We might need that later if you can't behave.” His braces followed and were carefully laid on top of his jacket.

Becker slid his hand back down to his cock and started stroking it again. “Kinky, James. Planning to tie me to the bed and have your wicked way with me?”

“If you earn it.” He started unbuttoning his shirt slowly. 

Becker groaned. James really knew how to push all his buttons. “What do I have to do to earn it? Do I need to be very, very good or very, very bad?” He bent one knee to give Lester a better view and then slid his hand between his legs, palming his balls softly before slipping the tip of one finger into his arse. “Fuck yeah, can't wait to feel you shoving your cock inside me. Want you to fuck me hard and fast.”

Lester dropped his shirt onto the chair and then opened the bedside cabinet, grabbing the lube and tossing it to Becker. “You'd better get yourself ready for me then.”

Flipping the cap open, Becker squeezed some of the gel onto his fingers and pushed two of them into his body. “God yes, love the way it feels when we haven't done this for a while. You’re going to feel so big and I'm going to be so tight around you. Going to make you feel so good, James.”

Lester groaned. “God, you're such a slut sometimes, Hilary. You look so good like this.” He toed his shoes off and bent down to take his socks off as well. “Keep talking. Tell me what you want me to do to you. I want to hear it.”

Becker gasped hoarsely. He kept pumping his fingers in and out of his body and brought his other hand down to stroke his cock. “God, I want... I want to feel you holding me down and fucking me.” He closed his eyes, unable to keep watching Lester while he spoke. “Wish I'd been able to see you fighting those things off. I love it when you show you're not just a civil servant. Watching you on the gun range gets me so fucking hot. Want you to bruise me, take me. Want to feel you pounding into me and be helpless to do anything about it.” He gripped his cock harder. “Fuck, going to come, James. Need you now.”

Lester forced himself to keep up his slow, steady pace as he undressed. “I had no idea... I'm going to give you everything you want and more, Hilary. Keep fucking yourself like that, you look so damn sexy. But don't you dare come til I say you can.”

Becker bit his lip, wishing he could keep the torrent of words from escaping, but once he'd started admitting to his deepest desires he couldn't seem to stop. Lester was a considerate and skilled lover, but he'd wanted the other man to crack and just take him for weeks. He'd never said anything because he thought his lover was far to sophisticated to want to go all cave man on him, but now that he'd started, he just couldn't shut up. “God, I want you to just grab me one day. Bend me over the couch and fuck me. Want to be on my knees for you whenever and wherever you want. Fuck me on your desk in your office where anyone could walk in. Tie me down, mark me, use me however you want.” He gasped and stroked himself harder. “Such a slut for you, James. Wouldn't say no to anything you wanted. Don't want to be allowed to say no, want you to just take what you want and know I'll do it for you.”

Leaning his head back, Lester took a couple of calming breaths, desperately fighting for some control. Becker had never talked like this before and he was in danger of coming before he even touched the other man. The idea of just grabbing Becker, 'forcing' him to do whatever he wanted – even though he knew that the younger man could probably break his neck with his little finger if he really wanted to – it was hot. He had a strong dominant streak inside him, but he'd tried keeping it in check, thinking Becker would hate being treated as anything other than an equal. Apparently, he'd been very wrong. “You'd better mean that, Hilary. Because I'm going to give you exactly what you're asking for. Fuck you like the eager little slut you are.”

Becker shuddered and squeezed his cock, trying to fend off his orgasm, but it was too late. He came with a hoarse shout and then lay there, gasping for breath. “Fuck, James ...”

Lester shoved his trousers down and stepped out of them, tossing them, and then his boxers as well, onto the chair and prowling towards the bed. “I told you not to come, Hilary.” He grabbed a tissue from the box next to the bed and tossed it at him. “Clean up and then put your hands over your head. If you can't control yourself, I'll have to do it for you.”

Becker shivered and hastily wiped the come and lube off his hands, dropping the tissue on the floor when he was done. He wriggled slightly further down the bed and put his arms over his head. “Please.”

Wrapping his tie around Becker's wrists, he fastened them tightly to the headboard. “I think I like you like this, tied down and at my mercy. It's a good look on you.”

“Yes,” Becker hissed. “Are you going to take me like this? Tied down and spread out for you. Fuck me as hard as you like and make me take it.”

“God you're a slut,” Lester groaned. “I love it.” He leant down and bit the base of Becker's throat, worrying the bite with his teeth until his lover was writhing and moaning underneath him. “I'm going to leave my mark on you, make sure you don't forget this.”

Becker chuckled hoarsely. “Not likely to forget this any time soon, James. But mark me as much as you like.”

Lester raised one eyebrow. “You make it sound like you think you have a say in what I'm going to do to you.” He ran his hands firmly over Becker's chest and stomach before pinching the skin where it stretched over his lover's bony hip and then admiring the way the pale skin reddened. “You mark so well.”

Becker flinched and then pressed into his touch. “God yes, want your mark all over me. Want your hands on me and in me. Want your cock. Want to suck you.”

“That's not a bad idea. Watching you earlier was very sexy. I could use your mouth to take the edge off and then I could play with your gorgeous body for hours...” Lester smiled slowly. “Or I could just flip you over now and give you the hard, fast fuck you've been begging for and save the teasing for when you're not expecting it.” He sat back and looked at Becker thoughtfully. “Decisions, decisions...”

Dropping his head back against the pillows, Becker groaned. “Whatever you want, James. I love this side of you.”

“Get on your hands and knees, Hilary. I'd rather come in your tight arse than your mouth, no matter how talented it is.”

Becker struggled to follow the order, his wrists ending up crossed in front of him with the tie biting into his skin, not enough to do any damage, but enough for him to feel it constantly. His cock started to get even harder. Being tied so tightly, with James behind him, ready to fuck him, was a secret fantasy come to life

Lester smirked at the sight in front of him. Becker was on his knees with his head bowed, resting on his bent arms. His lover really did have a gorgeous arse. He leant forward and ran his tongue over one cheek, waiting for Becker to start pushing back eagerly before biting down sharply and leaving another mark on his lover's pale skin.

“Fuck!” Becker yelped. “Oh God, do that again, James. Please.”

Chuckling, Lester leant down and started tracing random patterns on his lover's arse with his tongue, alternating the gentle touches with nips and bites whenever he felt like it. Soon Becker's pale skin was covered with red marks from Lester's teeth and fingers. 

He spread Becker's cheeks and rubbed his thumbs over the slick entrance. “So ready for me. Tell me what you want, Hilary. I want to hear you beg.”

“Please. Want your cock in me. Want you to take me hard and fast. God I'm so ready I could come again without you even touching me, but I don't want to. I want to come with your cock in my arse.” He wriggled his arse encouragingly. “I'll make you feel so good, James.”

Lester rubbed his thumbs over the entrance again, loving the way Becker's skin flushed and he shivered at the touch. Then he lined himself up and thrust forwards, burying himself to the hilt in one swift movement.

Becker cried out and clenched around Lester's cock before forcing himself to relax. “Fuck, yes, harder!”

Lester gripped his hips so tightly that he knew he was leaving even more marks on his lover. He pulled back until only the head was inside and then thrust forward again, setting a brutal pace and revelling in the cries spilling constantly from Becker's lips. “Such a slut,” he gasped.

Becker gripped as tightly as he could onto the tie holding him in place, spread his legs further to brace himself, and just tried to hold still as Lester gave him the hard and fast fuck he'd been asking for. He'd never felt his lover so far out of control and he was revelling in it.

Lester had been hard since the moment Becker had started telling him what he wanted, and now there was no way he was going to be able to hold on much longer. He could tell that Becker was close to coming a second time, but he didn't think he was going to be able to last long enough to make him come first. He bit the back of Becker's neck to muffle his groan as he came harder than he had in a long time.

He stayed like that for a moment, resting his head on Becker's shoulder, before pulling out slowly and rolling to one side. “Fuck, I think you killed me.”

Becker whined desperately. “I killed you?" He wriggled his arse again. “Come on, James, don't leave me like this.”

Lester pulled himself up on one elbow and ran his other hand teasingly along Becker's spine. “No? I did tell you you'd be sorry if you came earlier.”

“James, please!” Becker begged.

“Hmm, well I suppose I could do something for you.” Lester reached out and rubbed two fingers against Becker's slick entrance, feeling his own come dripping out of his lover's arse. “You look good like this. Absolutely filthy with my come and begging for more. Should keep you like this all night.”

Becker whimpered softly, pushing back against Lester's fingers. “God, please, so close, James.”

Slowly, Lester pushed his fingers back inside his lover's body, rubbing over the bump of his prostate but not quite stimulating him enough to take him over the edge yet. “So eager. My fingers are sliding in and out of you so easily, but it's not enough for you is it? You still want more.” He pulled his fingers out and added a third, pushing them deeply into Becker's arse. “Oh yes, you want this, don't you, Hilary?”

Becker pushed back again. “Going to give me more, James?” He squeezed around Lester's fingers and wriggled encouragingly. “I can take it.”

Lester groaned. He'd only been planning on teasing the other man, but Becker's reactions were making him want to see exactly how much Becker really could take. He pulled his fingers out and then tried to push four fingers into his tight passageway.

Becker moaned and arched his back. “Please. Put your whole hand in. I want to feel it.”

“Fuck, Hilary are you sure? I don't want to hurt you.” He moved his fingers in and out a couple more times, watching the way Becker clenched and shuddered around them, clearly on the very edge of coming but not quite able to fall.

“Please, James. I need it. Please!”

Lester couldn't resist the desperate tone of his lover's voice. He'd never considered this before but he very much wanted to try it and he couldn't deny how much Becker seemed to want it too. Carefully he pulled his hand out and folded the thumb against them before oh so slowly pushing back into Becker's arse again, feeling it contracting and releasing around his hand. He felt some resistance but then his knuckles slipped past the entrance and his whole hand was inside his lover's body.

“Oh God!” Becker gasped and squeezed down around Lester's hand, revelling in the feeling of being so full.

Lester shifted his balance so that he could reach underneath Becker and stroke his cock. It only took one touch of his fingers to give Becker the final push he needed and he came with a scream.

Becker collapsed to the bed and Lester slowly eased his hand out of his lover's body. He grabbed a tissue and wiped his hand and then reached up to untie him. It took a couple of moments because Becker's frantic movements had pulled it tight around his wrists, but eventually he got it undone and dropped it onto the floor next to the bed.

Becker rolled over and groaned. “God, I'm not going to be able to sit down for a week, but that was bloody fantastic.” He leant over and kissed Lester slowly. “You are a fucking wicked, evil man and I love you.” He flopped down, his head on Lester's shoulder. “You can cook dinner in a bit. I'm absolutely starving now.”

Lester rolled his eyes. “What did your last slave die of, Hilary?”

“If you think I'm moving out of this bed before tomorrow morning, you've got another thought coming, James. You broke me.” He grinned. “But in the very best way. Now let me grab a nap and then go and find me some food.”

Lester laughed and wrapped an arm around him. “Fine. I suppose after that I can wait on you for a bit, but don't get used to it.”


End file.
